Summer Storm
by song.casterwill
Summary: "You know you could get caught right?" I had asked him " Yeah I know but, what is life without risks" The blue-eyed man had responded. I had no idea how my world could be flipped upside down only to be brought back up again. I also didn't know how much fun taking risks was that was until we got caught. Rated T in case and story base off of the pome summer storm.
1. Chapter 1

**Tris's POV**

Grey clouds in the sky temping to cry as though something sad, something devastating has happened and they are witnessing it. I am Tris Prior or as I should say Beatrice Prior. Today, is the day one of my best friend's, Shauna, wedding party. For some reason they didn't on the day of they're wedding then again it was raining that day the wedding almost didn't go on but lucky them they chose inside a chapel instead outside.

"Hurry up Tris we are going to be late!" my best friend, Christina, say looking franticly through her purse for her keys. Sometimes I am surprised she even finds them. " Like you care. You normally show up late purposely." I laugh as she runs to the car as though something is chasing her. "Well, this is different Shauna said she won't ever talk to me again if I make it there late like I did on her wedding." I just laugh at the memory of her coming through the door as the bride is halfway there and everyone staring at her as she awkwardly walked to her seat. All of our friends could hardly hold in laughing but, we quickly shut up when Shauna and Zeke both glared at us.

The car ride there was quiet but, it wasn't long before we reached the neighborhood. We could already hear the music and see the lights pour out of the house. Somehow I guessed Zeke wouldn't have a formal party and throw one like this but, I am wandering how in the world did he get Shauna to agree to this I guess I will never know. Pulling up to the house Christina stopped the car but didn't unlock it. I glanced at her questionably but, she just said. " Remember Al." and unlocked the car leaving me confused. Until, it clicks me and Al were still together he was just giving me time to get over my parents.

I get out of the car and walk up to the bricked house unknowing how I am going to spend this evening. Once, in the house I walk through the drunk adults to the kitchen deciding not to get drunk knowing Christina will . I grab a coke out of the fridge and as soon as I turn around I see Zeke and some guy I recognize from the wedding burst through the door. I notice Zeke is highly drunk I am glad he doesn't have to drive but, his friend beside him is not even tipsy I guess he is smart enough unlike the other 98% people here.

"Hey Triss howw are you?" Zeke slurs while he walks well more of sways over to me. "I am good Zeke, how are you?"I respond amused at his attempt to walk. " I am good Madam. Have you met my buddy over here?" He says with a british while wiggling his eyebrow. I widen my eyes to where I am afraid they my fall out of their. Before I could respond thankfully "No, don't believe we have met but, remember Zeke I have a girlfriend and I and pretty sure she has a boyfriend."

After that I feel a little jumpy mainly he thought I could have a boyfriend without knowing me but, I also am a little deflated because he has a girlfriend oh well me and Al are perfectly fine. "Right Zeke I do have a boyfriend and most certainly don't need to have my friend husband hook me up with someone." I say defensive. "Ok sorry 'bout that trissy I didn't know. Well I am going to go to the dance floor." And with that he strutted out of the kitchen with his friend following. Well that most certainly was entertaining to me.


	2. Chapter 2

After that weird in counting I walk outside for a breath of air. I wonder how people could even breath, unless they of course they didn't have to breath. But, for some reason I don't think that is it. After, awhile I get to thinking why haven't I seen my boyfriend here yet surely I just missed him while walking to the kitchen. So I walk back into they sweat induced place to find Al.

Once I am in I see that there is a circle around two people. I know Al is a somewhat good dancer so wonder if it him. I walk towards the circle wondering who Al is dancing with so, as I draw nearer I see he is dancing with a girl. When the song is over the girl walks up to Al and kissed him straight on the lips but, my bigger shocker is that he kissed her back.

With my fist curled and my eyes filled with the emotion I have right now I push through the crowd as they are on full make out mode. I walk up behind my soon-to-be-Ex and tap him on the shoulder. "What can't you see I am trying to kiss my girlfriend here." He complains before trying to kiss the girl again. With my eyebrows raised and feeling like I could snap his neck I calmly respond with " Really how long have you been going out?" Knowing we have been going out for 3 months "Two months. wait … Oh snap." He says realizing it was me by now we have gotten everyone's attention that is in the room." Well I'll just let you get back to your kissing and your stuff will be outside my door. If it gets stolen then it sucks to be you don't it ?" With that I simply turn around and head straight back outside.

Well most of my friends didn't like him anyway so they will be happy. At least I knew better than to get myself too attached.

When I am outside again I move a chair to a wall so I don't get wet as it starts to sprinkle. Soon, I have a empty mind and it is pouring down rain. I guess Shauna and Zeke didn't have good luck on picking dates for wedding party. Note to myself not to let them pick my wedding days that is of course if I have one.

After a few hours, I am joined by someone. I cross my fingers that it is not Al but, I don't look back until someone pulled my chair back. Looking back I am met with a pair of striking blue eyes they're almost the color of the ocean and then I remember him he is the boy the was with a very drunk Zeke. "Hi stranger. How are you doing?" I don't get answer just him pulling a chair beside me. "Okay then don't answer me not like I care." I say with a dramatic voice and a ghost of a smile appears on his face. "Very funny the name is Four." he says starting off with a slight chuckle but it faded very quickly.

"You don't smile much do?" I attempt to start a conversation and I do not do this alot but, when someone pulls my chair back I get that as a hint they are either really annoying or they want to talk to me."Yeah I just had to watch something really sick." he informs me. Now it is my turn to rise my eyebrows "Really what would that be?" To which I got a immediate answer "People twerking" He says with a face of fake horror and I can't help my self to laugh a little well ok, a little more than little. Okay way more than little but it got him to smile and chuckle a bit. I swear that boy has a limited time of laughing and smiling or something like that.

We just spent half the night talking and I finally got Four to loosen up a bit as the rain kept coming down like buckets in one drop. The more we talked the more I started noticing little things about him. Like how had a far away as though he was having a mental war. "So, what are your favorite colors?" He asked casually. "Well blue, black, and grey. What about you?" " Just black." He simply answers look away from the rain to notice our hands entangled and look back to Four too see him already looking at me. I slightly blush and look down. He just lifts my chin and soon I feel a pair of lips on mine.


End file.
